


No Secrets

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark doesn't want there to be any secrets between him and Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets

It was the 1st of June; Clark had been out of school just over a week. He was sitting up in his loft at the end of the day writing in his journal after all of his chores were done when he heard someone ask him "Are you in here, Clark?" "Hey Lex, yeah, I'm up here." Clark said as he quickly hid his journal because he didn't want Lex to know about it yet.

 

As Lex came up the stairs, he saw Clark sitting there reading a book. Lex laughs and says "You're out of school and still reading, are you sure you're not sick?" Clark looked at him and said "Ha, ha, very funny." To which Lex replied, "I don't mind having an intellectual boyfriend." Clark was visibly shocked as he said "You consider us boyfriends?" Lex said "Yeah, unless you don't want to be, then I understand."

 

Clark said quickly "Lex, of course I want to be your boyfriend more than anything." Lex replied, "Well good, because I don't think I can take these back." He pulled his arm out from behind his back, and he held in his hand a dozen red roses, and Clark looked like he was going to faint as he started blushing. He simply replied "Oh Lex, their beautiful, thank you." Lex said "You're welcome" He set them down on the table as he sat down on the couch beside Clark.

 

Clark looked at him with these eyes that could just melt his heart. They sat there for a couple of seconds, and before you know it, they were taking quick glances at the other's lips, and at the same time they started moving closer and closer till finally they were kissing. They were really going at it, Lex would suck on Clark's tongue, then Clark would suck on Lex's tongue, and they were moaning. In the next instant Clark was on top of Lex on the couch, they were still kissing, but they were also rubbing their groins against each other.

 

Lex felt Clark stop moving for one second, then Clark was coming all in his pants, and that triggered Lex's orgasm and before he could stop, he was also coming in his pants. They were both pretty much spent. Clark grabbed a roll of toilet paper that he kept up there for cleaning up after jacking off, he tore some off for him then he handed it to Lex. Clark unzipped himself and pulled out his cock and wiped it off, then cleaned up the come that was inside his underwear, and zipped back up while watching Lex do the same.

 

When they were all cleaned up, and the evidence was thrown away, and the toilet paper was hid, they sat down and started talking about what had gone on in the week they had been apart. They talked for 2 hours, and by then it was 11 PM. Lex told Clark he was about to head back to the mansion, and Clark told Lex he had to go to bed to wake up early enough to do the chores in the morning. Lex left and Clark walked to the house, and went up to his bedroom.

 

By then his parents were fast asleep. He laid there thinking about what just happened, and was wondering if Lex was thinking of him on his way back home. While Lex was driving back home, he couldn't get the image of Clark's face as he came out of his mind. They dreamed about each other that night, and both awoke hard as ever, although they came just last night. Clark went outside and started on the chores, and at the mansion Lex was preparing for an investors meeting.

 

They went through their day as normally as possible. Lex had asked Clark to come over, but Clark refused, but only because he wanted Lex to have an insatiable need for him although he didn't tell Lex that. Later that night Clark wrote the events of last night in his journal. He decided to sleep in the loft for tonight so if he had any dreams about Lex, he could take care of them (hint, hint). He went to sleep and awoke at 6 AM.

 

He was surprised to find Lex sitting on the couch looking at him. Lex said "It's about time you woke up." Clark replied "How long have you been here?" Lex checked his watch and said "About an hour, I was gonna wait for you to come out here, but when I got up here you were laying there on the floor sleeping, so I just watched you sleep." Clark asked Lex "Why did you come out here?"

 

Lex replied "I asked you to come over yesterday, but you said no, I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong." Clark said to Lex "No, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see how you would react to not seeing me for a day." Lex just replied "You're a tease, ya' know that?" Clark smiled and said "Yeah, don't ya' love it?" Lex gave Clark this look like he could kill him, and then he jumped up off the couch and flew on top of Clark pretending to punch him. Then he stopped, and looked him in the eyes, and the next thing they knew, they were kissing. Clark pulled back when he heard a car pull up.

 

Lex asked him why he stopped so suddenly, and Clark told him that he had heard someone, and so, they hurried and sat on the couch, and then they heard Lana call out to Clark to see if he was in the barn, and Clark replied and told her that he was in the loft. She walked up there and found him and Lex sitting on the couch, and she said "Hey Clark, Lex". They both said hi in return.

 

Lana told Clark the reason she came there was to ask for his help on a Chemistry project, and he agreed. Lex was kinda hurt, but he would never let Clark see it. Lana thanked Clark, and told them both bye, then she walked back outside and left. Clark turned to Lex, and asked him if he wanted to continue, but Lex said no. Clark asked why, and Lex just told him that he didn't feel like it right then.

 

Clark just shrugged it off, although he clearly noticed that the recent change in Lex's mood was caused by Lana asking help with her project, so he asked Lex if that was the cause, and Lex just denied it, so he left it at that. Clark told Lex he was going to get some breakfast, and he asked if Lex wanted anything, Lex asked if he could have a muffin if Clark's mom had some made, Clark said "Sure, I'll be right back."

 

Lex watched Clark walk down the stairs and out the barn door, he decided to lay down and wait on him to get back. He laid down and turned over, and felt something stab him in the back, he sat up, and felt to see what it was, and he noticed that it was some sort of notebook. He pulled it out, and opened the cover, and noticed Clark's hand writing, he curiously flipped to the last page that was written in and saw his name so he began reading, and he realized that this was about the other night when he and Clark had both came in their pants.

 

He was just starting to read further down the page as he heard the barn door shut, he had only a few seconds to decide what to do with the book. Should he ask Clark why he had kept this from him? But if he asked that, Clark would have to know he read it. Should he just hide it again, and act like nothing happened? He knew he'd eventually have to tell Clark that he had found it and read it sometime. Time was up, Clark had just started ascending the stairs.

 

Lex decided that he should confront Clark about it, as Clark got to the top of the stairs and saw Lex holding his journal he went numb, and almost dropped their breakfast. He regained his composure a little, and walked over and sat the tray down on his foot locker/coffee table. Clark asked Lex how he found his journal, and Lex told him that he laid down to wait on him, and he felt it under the cushions, and pulled it out, and started reading it.

 

Clark was visibly angry. He said "Don't you know that you're not supposed to read someone else's journal?!" Lex could tell that Clark was angry, and he replied "I'm sorry Clark, I saw it, and I just wanted to know what you thought about all the time, and I was really flattered to find what we did the other night in there." Clark answered him with a sharp tone in his voice "That still doesn't make it right!" Lex replied "I know....., and I said I'm sorry..."

 

Clark didn't say anything after that, he just snatched the journal away from Lex, gave Lex the breakfast tray to hold, he unlocked the combination lock on his foot locker, then opened the foot locker, and threw the journal in there. Then he shut the top and re-locked it, and Lex sat the tray back down on top of the foot locker. They ate in silence, and neither one said another word about the journal. When Lex finished all he said was "Well, I should be getting back to the mansion, bye Clark."

 

All Clark said was "Bye", he was still irritated at Lex for reading his journal. Lex thought it was best if he didn't talk to Clark for a few days, just to give him time to calm down. After Lex left Clark went out and did his chores, then headed to the Talon, he hoped that Lana would fix him a cappuccino, and talk to him about what was wrong. He knew Lana all too well, because that is exactly what she did. Lana already knew about Clark's sexual preference, and she had no problem with it, so it was easy to talk to her about him and Lex.

 

Clark told her about Lex reading his journal. Lana told Clark that she understood, and she asked him if Lex told him that he was sorry. Clark said "Yes, but I was too mad then to care." Lana suggested that he either go to Lex and talk to him about their problem, or ask Lex to come over to the barn and let him read the journal. Clark thanked Lana for her help, then he went back home to consider which thing he wanted to do. He sat up in his barn for close to an hour weighing the pros and cons of each situation, then he finally came to a conclusion.

 

He first thought that talking to Lex would be best. He thought that showing Lex his whole journal would be childish, but after all, he wanted him and Lex to be closer. So he decided to do it, he called up Lex and asked him to come over. Lex thought that Clark was going to chew him out some more, but he said he be over in an hour anyway. Clark was nervous waiting on Lex, so he decided to write in his journal.

 

He wrote about everything that happened between him and Lex, he wrote about his plan to show Lex his journal. He wrote that he hoped that Lex would forgive him for getting so mad. He wrote that he hoped Lex would be as open with him in the future as he was being with Lex now. He poured his heart and soul into that entry. He looked at his watch and noticed that he had about 5 minutes to go before Lex got there.

 

He looked back at what he wrote and he noticed that it took up two pages. About three minutes later he heard Lex pull up outside. It was time, and Clark knew that he couldn't turn back now. He heard Lex walk into the barn and up the steps. When Lex got to the top of the stairs he noticed that Clark was holding his journal, so he said, "Did you call me out here to chew me out some more? Because if you are I totally deserve it, what I did was wrong and there was no justification in it and," Before he could stop his thoughts Clark started talking.

 

"Lex, yeah, what you did was wrong, but I was wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you just for doing something like that. I shouldn't keep anything from you, and from now on, I won’t." Clark held out the journal to Lex. Lex said "What are you holding that out to me for?" Clark replied "I just said I'm not going to keep anything from you anymore, so here........read it." Lex said "Are you sure Clark?" Clark replied "Yeah, I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore."

 

Lex said "Ok" and he took the journal and started reading it, and sometimes he would have to stop reading it because he was laughing so hard. Clark would say "What is so funny now?", and he would just lean over Lex, and read what he wrote, and blush extremely hard, and would start laughing also.

 

When Lex was done reading the entire journal he looked at his watch and noticed that two hours had already passed. He asked Clark if he wanted to go somewhere. Clark told him that here was fine. Lex was about to ask him how could Clark read his mind so good, when Clark leaned over and kissed him. The only thing he could say then was "Damn!" Clark just laughed and pushed him to the floor.  **THE END**


End file.
